Eldar
This is a profile for the Eldar from Warhammer 40k. Summary The Eldar were once a mighty civilization that expanded across the entire galaxy in short periods of time with their advanced tech and Webway systems and increased in numbers. even after their fall, they continue to fight to restore the glory of their once mighty civilization. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Notable Leaders/Champions *Avatar of Khaine *Autarch **Prince Yriel **Slau Dha **Kayleth *Phoenix Lord **Asurmen **Jain Zar **Baharroth **Karandras **Fuegan **Maugan Ra **Irillyth *Farseer **Eldrad Ulthran **Macha **Taldeer **Caerys **Idranel **Kelmon *Warlock Other *Ranger Illic Nightspear *Yvraine Military units Commanders *Farseer *Phoenix Lord Champions *Harlequins Troopers *Dire Avengers *Rangers *Guardians *Windrider Jetbike Squad Elites *Striking Scorpions *Fire Dragons *Howling Banshees *Harlequin Troupe Fast Attack *Shining Spears *Swooping Hawks *Warp Spiders *Crimson Hunters *Hemlock Wraithfighters *Vyper Squadrons *Jetbike Heavy Attack Cobras *Grav-Tank **Cobra **Deathstalker **Lynx **Scorpion **Storm Serpent **Tempest **Void Spinner *Falcon *Fire Prism *Firestorm *Night Spinner *Scorpion Walkers Transportation *Wave Serpent Aircraft/Spacecraft *Hemlock Wraithfighter *Nightwing *Nightshade Interceptor *Phoenix *Vampire Hunter *Vampire Raider *Void Dragon Phoenix *Darkstar Fighter *Eagle Bomber *Ghostship *Eldar Transport Ship Spaceships Battleships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons Ranged weapons Explosives *Anti-Grav Grenade *Hallucinogen Grenades *Haywire Grenades *Melta Bombs *Plasma Grenades *Shimmer Orb Relics Territories Eldar Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Eldar Homeworld lost during the fall of their civilization) * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Eldar * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: They were once a might species that spread all across the entire galaxy with their webways and their rapidly increasing population, this is how they managed to escape realspace so they would not be involved in the horrors of the materium. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Eldar are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy using the Webways), Supernatural Material Utilization (Many of the Eldar's tech contains Wraithbone which gives them special properties) Mental: Telekinetic Blasts (The Eldar's top psychic users can utilize psychic powers to launch telekinetic attacks) Fate Manipulation (There are Farseers that are capable of influencing the fates of others to lead them to their doom) Nature Manipulation (The Warlocks that are strong enough to manipulate the nature around them to create fogs of great density) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-System: At the peak of their power, they managed to colonize multiple systems in the milky way galaxy. after their fall, it is unclear what their holdings are in the webway beside their craftworlds that inside them. Power Stats DC: Solar System: Kaela Mensha Khaine, the Eldar War God is at this level as an Avatar battling a powerful Bloodthirster which resulted in both of their deaths (Eldrad Ulthwan should scale to that level being the greatest known seer). Large Planet: Phoenix Lords who managed to kill greater daemons such as the Keeper of Secrets in a psychic scream. Planet-Small Planet: Notable Farseers of this level such as Farseer Macha battled together with other leaders to defeat a daemon lord that tanked a planet size explosion. Island: Eldar Phantom Titans which can match other titans at least in combat. Island: Eldar ships are comparable to other battleships in term of firepower. Town: Eldar aircraft firepower for air support. Large Building: Eldar vehicles and Walkers with their heavy weaponry such as the Wraithcannon which opens rifts between realspace and the Warp to tear apart their enemies. Small-Building: Wraithguards with physical combat (higher with their Wraith Scythe.). Room: Eldar Infantry with their heavy weaponry such as fire dragons with their fusion guns which fires large area melta projectiles akin to flame throwers. Wall-Street: standard Eldar infantry which can challenge other standard infantry from other races. Durability: Solar System: Kaela Mensha Khaine managed to tank attacks from a Bloodthirster's attack (though their battle resulted in their deaths.). Large Planet: Phoenix Lords who manager to fight and tank attacks from greater daemons. Planet-Small Planet: Farseer's in their battles against greater beings such as a Daemon who delivers planet size attacks. Island: Phantom Titan's defense against other Titan's attacks. Island: The Eldar battleships with their armor and shields which are capable of taking hits from other enemy battleships and still function. Large Building: Eldar heavy Vehicles can take many explosive hits and still function. Building-Small Building: Eldar Walkers and Aircraft with their armored plating. Wall-Street: Eldar infantry with armor but being physically frail compared to other races, rivaled by Tau. Speed: Massively FTL: Kaela Mensha Khaine via power scaling to other gods. FTL+: Eldars usage of the Webway to traverse the distance of the galaxy in a short matter of time. FTL: Khaine's combat and reaction speed to other superior beings. FTL: Superior Eldar and Eldar leaders reaction speed. Unknown: Eldar ships flying in space. Unknown: Eldar Ships when flying in a planet's atmosphere. Subsonic+: Eldar leaders' movement speed. Superhuman+: Eldar walkers and vehicle speed. Superhuman: Eldar foot soldiers' running speed. Skills Stats The Eldar weaponry is very unique in the Warhammer universe as utilize teleportation tech, plasma weapons and psychokinetic weaponry to fight powerful other worldly enemies. They even have powerful psychic powers that can call down powerful lightning storms for example, their major achievements are their camouflage technology. Strengths/Pros Their greatest aspects in conflicts is their hit and run tactics and getting their allies to fight their own battles for them to fulfill their alternative motives. They use stealth and swift speeds to kill their enemies to fulfill their goals, They even go as far as claiming to be the guardians of the galaxy. Their battle styles involves keeping their enemy guessing and sometimes when worshiping the War God Khaine, they become fierce warriors on the field. Weaknesses/Flaws The Eldar's biggest flaw in battle is long drawn out battles or when things do not go as planned, especially when it comes to fighting on open plane fields where they are exposed to dangers and destruction on any side. If they cannot get their allies to fight their battles for them, they would then suffer greatly against enemies that they do not have the strength to defeat. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Eldar_Wraithlord.jpg| Eldar utilize the Wraithbone mixed with psychic essense to combat beings who are immune to psychic powers such as the Necrons. EldarCraftworld.jpg| Because of their usage of the Webway to escape real space, they use massive planetoid size ships called Craftworlds to carry what is left of their civilization. Eldar_Attack.jpg| The Eldar forces emerging from the Webway to attack their enemies. Farseers.png| Farseers leading their Eldar forces on their missions to revive their civilization's glory. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic